Earth Elemental
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 7 | heal = 7,000 | crecla = Elemental | school = Life | damperpip = 105 Life | damsch = | minion = | minion2 = | world = Dragonspyre | location = Plaza of Conquests | descrip = The Earth Elemental is a boss you can summon by activating the crystal in front of the Colossus statue in the Plaza of Conquests | spell1 = Life Trap | spell2 = Lifeblade | spell3 = Spirit Armor | spell4 = Leprechaun | spell5 = Sprite | spell6 = Seraph | spell7 = Fairy | spell8 = Centaur | spell9 = Death Shield | spell10 = Weakness | spell11 = Cyclops (Spell) | spell12 = Fire Elf | spell13 = Heck Hound | spell14 = Storm Shark | Spell15 = Locust Swarm | gold = 62-70 | hat1 = Cowl of the Earthlord | hat2 = Veil of Activity | hat3 = Headdress of Allegory | hat4 = | hat5 = | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Tunic of Readiness | robe2 = Coat of Autumn | robe3 = Surcoat of the Sasquatch | robe4 = Cloak of Forgotten Lore | robe5 = Robe of Equivalence | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Sandals of the Earthlord | boots2 = Sandals of Judgement | boots3 = Shoes of the Searing Flame | boots4 = | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = | athame2 = | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Wood-Carven Ring | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = Earth Walker | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Broken Wood Plank | house2 = Tall Pillar | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = | trecar2 = | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = | snack2 = | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = No Weaklings Allowed | quest2 = | quest3 = }}